Dreaming of the Skies
by VelvetC
Summary: OC Riva, a hopeless young sky pirate from Rabanastre makes her way in the world. What will happen when she encounters the famous sky pirate duo? Possible BalthierxOC DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note - This is my first fanfic so bear with me! I'm not sure where this is going at the moment but i'm hoping to make something of it. Read and reveiw, and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything apart from my own character, Riva. Square Enix owns everything else.**

Dreams of the Skies

The Muthru Bazaar was always the perfect place for some thieving. Smoky, bustling and loud it was quite simple to distract a merchant, grab whatever you could and disappear into the throng. However, Riva hadn't become quite as skilled as she had hoped when setting out on her new profession and in turn, it wasn't as lucrative as she had imagined.

Growing up in Rabanastre, an orphan of war as so many were, she had turned to travelling and lived as a cutpurse for quite some time. For many years she explored Ivalice, making her way at first as a dancer in wayside pubs. She had been quite a sensation in the Whitecap, the local watering hole in the town of Balfonheim. It was here that she found a new lease of life.

"Oi!"

Riva knew that tone only too well.

"Oh! My apologies!" She gushed, holding out the intricate necklace to the merchant "How silly of me. My mind was elsewhere!"

The merchant eyed her suspiciously, snatching the jewellery from her hand "Don't think I know your tricks. Now get going before I get the guards. And don't show your face around here again!"

Riva sighed and swore under her breath. She really was completely hopeless at this. _"Some pirate"_ She thought dejectedly. She walked slowly down the stone steps, weaving around peddlers and Rabanastans, wondering where in Ivalice she would end up sleeping that night. It was true she had no home to call her own. Lowtown was her main haunt and she would sometimes find an abandoned and decrepit dwelling to break into and rest. Apart from this, Old Dalan lived there. How she loved his stories. She was nearing twenty one now but she would often sit inside his cosy house with poor beggar children and listen to his tales of adventure and magic. He knew a lot of things, Old Dalan, including the whereabouts of treasures, not that she managed to follow any of his leads. She didn't have an airship and often wondered how she could call herself a pirate at all. She made her way to the huge circular stone gate and it rolled open at her touch, beckoning her into the damp labyrinth which was Lowtown.

"Riva! You haven't been caught again have you?"

A small child tittered, racing up to her, noting her surly expression. If anywhere, Riva was popular down here. At least with the children. She found them irritating often, but they warmed her heart with their naivety and carefree attitudes. And they cared for her. At least this is what she liked to think.

"No. Almost!" She said, fixing her face into a grin and curling her arm around the child's shoulders. "I'm getting better" She lied. "Where are your friends?"

"In the Waterway" The child replied "They're killing rats and said I couldn't go. So I waited here for you. Shall we go to Dalan's? That's where I'm going now oh please come Riva! He might have a new story today!"

"_I have naught better to do" _She thought glumly and followed her small friend to the old mans house. There were already a dozen youngsters inside, from as young as five. The eldest couldn't have been older than fourteen.

"And the knight was brave, noble and faithful to his King and so with…." Dalan stopped his story and looked up towards Riva as she entered, her boots clicking on the flagstone floor.

"Good afternoon pirate" He said "How does this day fare you?"

Many of the children squealed with delight at Riva's presence and she winced at their admiration.

"The same as every other day in this city" She replied, taking her seat on a nearby threadbare cushion.

"Dalan, the story!" A child whined

"The tale will conclude tomorrow, now home to your parents lest they worry. Off with you now" The children protested but filed out of the house nevertheless, their minds full of Dalan's latest tale.

"You seem weary Riva" Dalan said, stroking the rabbit on his lap fondly "Voice your troubles, hmm?"

Riva looked at the old man for a moment. She shouldn't have to lay her troubles upon him.

"Come now, I have a good ear for angst" He chuckled, urging her on.

"It seems my dreams of the sky are to be lost forever" She said reluctantly, feeling shameful at admitting it "I feel I am no pirate"

"May I ask what an adventurous young woman such as yourself is doing in this stuffy city when you could be continuing your exploration of the world? Dreams are hard to follow, Riva but often we must strive to do so."

"Well what would you suggest? My path always ends back in Rabanastre when my money runs short. How am I to save for an airship when I live my life this way?"

"Pirates frequent Balfonheim. Perhaps you should return"

Riva considered this for a moment. Dalan had always been so wise. His advice had never failed yet.

"Perhaps I should. I may find work there. I am still able to dance. I have tried; I have tried to find work in the city. I even approached Clan Centurio but the moogle requested I complete hunts before I can gain membership. I am no hunter"

"Then away to Balfonheim" Dalan nodded "You may find the Gil you need to purchase that airship of yours"

"I am afraid that endeavour is far into my future. But I have heeded your words. I am to act now if I wish to follow my dreams, no?"

Riva stood up, full of determination. It was a spontaneous decision, yet as a pirate, spontaneity is what she should be aiming for. Free to go where she pleases, answering to nobody but herself.

"Until we meet again, Dalan"

"Travel safely Riva"

And she walked from the house, her first step. Her thieving skills may leave much to be desired, but if there was one thing she prided herself on, it was her tendency never to give up.


	2. Chapter 2

Riva decided that she would have to put her rather hopeless pirating skills to the test if she was to get to Balfonheim. She had only five Gil to her name _"If only I had managed to steal that necklace" _She thought, once more berating herself for being so pathetic. She made her way to the Aerodrome. It smelt of oil and industrial cleaner inside the huge building, mingled with the faint scent of gunpowder.

Beyond the windows she could see airships departing and stared whimsically at them for a few moments before approaching the desk which handled flights to Balfonheim, a plan already formulating in her mind as she saw a wealthy Archadian man and his friends join the queue forming in front of her. She crept up behind him; fixed her face with the sweetest smile she could muster and tapped him on the shoulder

"I thought I recognised you" She said flirtatiously. The man stared blankly.

"Beg your pardon madam, but who are you?"

Riva giggled. "Oh silly! Do not jest! I still remember that night we spent together in Archades!"

She poked him playfully on his velvet covered chest "Quite the gentleman!" Riva raised her voice and the man's friends smirked suspiciously at him.

"And such a charmer!" She said, even more loudly so many people began to stare. "Quite understandable if you do not remember me however. We consumed quite enough Bhejurban madhu that night!"

"What will your wife have to say on this you sly old thing!" One of his friends quipped as the others laughed.

"Oh he told me how much _better_ I was than his wife that evening!" Riva continued, practically shouting now. "If you understand my meaning of course!" She let out another giggle.

"How much" The Archadian said through gritted teeth

"Oh my services are free for you sir!" Riva added as a crowd began to form nearby watching the exchange with interest.

"How much for your silence you little wench?"

If there was one thing Riva knew, it was that Archadian's were always the easiest prey.

"I think five hundred should do it. Your wife will never know of our encounter!" Riva demanded still grinning seductively. She couldn't help but be rather proud of herself as the man pushed a moneybag into her outstretched hand.

"_I'll have to do this more often" _She thought as the Arcadian turned his back on her.

"Quite the joker my little friend here!" He said nervously to the smirking crowds who dispersed and made their own ways to the queues at the desks.

"Welcome to the East Ivalice Travel Company" The chirpy woman behind the counter said as the Archadian departed for the airship, glaring at Riva as he passed, his friends chuckling at his embarrassment.

"Yes, Hello I erm, I wish to book a flight to Balfonheim at once please" Riva replied

"And will you be travelling by leisure craft or private cabin?"

If she was going to do this, she may as well do it properly, Riva thought as the woman took out a roughly bound leather folder.

"Leisure craft" She told the woman firmly

"That will be two hundred Gil please madam"

Riva handed over the money with some reluctance _"Should have asked for more from that Archadian"_ She contemplated as the woman deposited the coins in the till, scribbled something in the folder and handed Riva her ticket.

"Have a pleasant flight"

Riva loved airships. Everything about them spelt freedom for her and represented everything she wanted to be. She made her way up to the deck, savouring the cool air on her face as the ship took off into the skies. Her long, thick raven hair flew about her sun kissed face, jangling her earrings together.

A seeq was roaming around the spectators on deck, peddling his wares and Riva took this opportunity to stock up on potions. The idea of it excited her. When she had travelled before, if she was truthful with herself, it wasn't very fulfilling. A dancer's life, it soon transpired was not as glamorous as she had anticipated and she spent most of her days in musty old pubs. She certainly did not require any potions for that career. This time, it was going to be different. She would roam the wild outdoors, fighting any monster that crossed her path, stealing whatever she could and then, she would finally buy that airship with the money she made.

Her mind was still on riches and adventure when the airship touched down in Balfonheim Port. The salty sea air was tangy in her nostrils and she marvelled at all the airships soaring through the skies. Her boots tapped on the wooden decking as she strolled through the town in high spirits. She made her way towards the familiar old pub, The Whitecap, intending on booking a room for the night to gather her thoughts and plan her next move. It was however, with some trepidation she pushed open the door and walked into the smoky room. During her days as a dancer in Balfonheim, she had managed to work up quite a tab in the Whitecap that she never really got round to paying off.

The pub was packed, just as she remembered it. Humes, seeqs and bangaa's alike, along with a few edgy looking viera were crowded around rickety wooden tables, engaging in hearty conversation. Pirates showed off their latest treasures and flustered looking barmaids wound around the chairs, answering the rowdy demands of the customers who frequently called out for more drinks, banging their fists on the tables. The whole place stank of stale ale and sweat and Riva found it quite revolting, realising she must have grown accustomed to the smell when she used to perform here all those months ago.

She settled herself at one of the few unoccupied tables and waited for the barmaid to approach. "Bhejurban madhu" She said when one appeared, balancing a tray of dirty cups on one hand. Her drink arrived and she slung a few Gil onto the table.

"Pirate eh?" Someone said and Riva turned in her seat to see a man stood before her. He wasn't much older than herself, dressed in a crisp white shirt and embroidered vest. A viera stood at his side, white curls cascading down her shoulders.

"Who's asking?" Riva replied at once.

"Well you most certainly drink like one" The man replied, inclining his head towards her drink

"But your appearance tells me different"

Riva looked down at her clothes. A cropped black leather top concealed her chest but revealed her stomach, toned from her days as a dancer. Her skin tight cotton trousers hugged her legs and a long flowing, embroidered skirt layered over them, reaching to her knees, where her heeled leather boots met just at the bottom of them. The man was right. She certainly didn't look like a pirate, but then, she mused, neither did he really.

The man sat down opposite her and beckoned to the barmaid. His viera companion, however, remained standing.

"Would it be too untoward of me to ask for your name?" The man said

"Possibly. Why would you care to know?" Riva replied wondering who this man was and why he had approached her in the first place

"I don't recognise you that is all. You stand out rather a lot"

Riva didn't reply, but took a sip from her drink, eyeing the pair suspiciously

"I, am Balthier and this is my partner, Fran" The man offered when Riva remained silent.

"_The_ Balthier and Fran?" Riva asked. "You own the Strahl" She had heard of the infamous sky pirate duo before and often heard tales of their many escapades

"I see you've heard of us?" Balthier remarked, one eyebrow raised.

"I've heard of the price on your head too" Riva added

"Oh you're not going to turn us in are you young lady?" Balthier said mockingly

"No. I don't betray my own kind"

"So you are a pirate?" Fran said, speaking for the first time

"Perhaps you could show me your airship?" Balthier asked as his ale arrived.

She would hate to admit the truth to these people. See the look on their faces when she told them she didn't even own an airship and never had done. She felt shameful enough about it as it was.

"Maybe some other time" Riva said wishing they would leave her alone. She had much to think about without interruptions.

"Ah I know a novice pirate when I see one" Balthier told her knowingly. "Tell tale signs"

Riva felt anger bubble up inside her.

"What is it you want?" She snapped but neither of the pair appeared the slightest bit put off by her reaction.

"I simply came to welcome you to the wonderful town of Balfonheim" Balthier said innocently "And if I pick up any _tips_ from the newcomer along the way, news of any treasures that may be lurking undiscovered in Ivalice, well that is a bonus"

"I don't know of any treasures" Riva lied. She knew of many treasures, Old Dalan had informed her of plenty, but without an airship, without any means of seeking these treasures out, she had never pursued them. She had hoped to do so when she managed to get an airship of her own but that seemed so far off at the moment.

"Even novice pirates know of some leads" Balthier continued, unperturbed. "And for a little information, I wouldn't mind taking another crew member aboard the Strahl as a navigator to these obscure treasures. Of course that person would receive a fair share of the profits"

Riva snorted "I know these tricks" She said "I tell you of the treasure and then you abandon me somewhere, or kill me. I don't trust other pirates"

But despite her words, Riva was turning this proposition over in her mind. She had nowhere to go, no airship of her own to fly, hardly any money and even she knew she would find the adventure she craved if she was to set off with Balthier and Fran.

"As you wish" Balthier shrugged and beckoned his partner to join him as he vacated his seat and left for the door of the pub.

Riva noticed that Balthier had left her to pay for his drink.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note - Reveiw! The only reason that i really updated today was because i had a reveiw, they keep me motivated. Ok, heres Chapter 3, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Final Fantasy. I don't own any of it. Apart from Riva.**

Riva felt that her one chance at becoming a true sky pirate had just walked out of the door. Without bothering to pay for Balthier's drink, she hurtled out of the pub and into the crowded streets, looking around desperately for the pair, but they had gone. She ran across the decking, earning herself a few irate shouts from passing pirates, searching for a glimpse of that embroidered gold vest, those long ears and white hair.

"Have you seen two people, well, one viera and his companion?" She said, grasping a nearby pirate by the arm. He shrugged her off and gave her an angry glare.

"Aye. I might have done" He said slowly "Few Gil wouldn't go amiss?"

"Forget it" Riva said, darting off into the crowds. And then, she saw them, talking with a weaponry merchant.

"Having second thoughts?" Balthier said as Riva hurried up to them, breathless from running. Riva caught him slipping a small dagger into a pocket while the merchant was distracted by her arrival and she couldn't help but smile at this.

"You could say so" She replied as Fran eyed her curiously. "I wish to take you up on your offer"

"As long as you hold your part of the bargain" Balthier replied, cocky grin in place. "Now, tell me where this treasure may be, hmm?" He said snaking an arm around her shoulders and leading her to the Aerodrome, Fran following behind.

"Where are we going?" Riva asked then immediately feeling stupid when Balthier replied

"To the Strahl, of course. To hear of this treasure and to make plans to pursue it"

"_They certainly don't waste any time"_ Riva mused as they entered the Aerodrome. Fran picked up the ship's documents from the desk and lead the way into the hangar, where a dozen magnificent ships resided. Riva was lost in thought at wondering which one she liked best, the huge, sparkling blue one with its wide wingspan, the grey one which appeared to be a warship, or the smallish yellow one, sandwiched between two others similar in size. But Fran disturbed her train of thought.

"She is still here at least"

Riva followed their gaze until her eyes rested upon a greyish airship with golden panelling. She ran her hand over the cool metal, staring in awe at its structure.

"The finest airship here" She said, turning back to her two new friends.

"I am pleased you approve." Balthier said mildly, opening the airlock

"Ladies first" He added suavely, motioning for Riva and Fran to step aboard first.

It was spotlessly clean inside, and smelt of leather and oil. Riva's favourite scents. She walked over to the cockpit and caught her reflection in the concave surface of the ships windshield, Balthier stood behind her, his arms folded, watching her explore.

"We have a skystone fitted if your treasure resides in the jagd"

He said, bringing her crashing back down to earth, her mind had been filled with thoughts of the sky. Perhaps they would even teach her how to fly this ship…..

"Of course. The treasure" Riva replied seating herself in the co-pilots seat.

"That is reserved for Fran I'm afraid" Balthier told her as the viera approached the chair. Riva jumped to her feet.

"My apologies" Riva took her place in the passengers seat as Fran took hers next to Balthier.

"Now, this treasure" He began, frowning and flicking a speck of dust from one of the controls "Where is it?"

"My sources tell me it is known as the Treasure of Nabudis" Riva replied recounting her conversation with Old Dalan. She remembered many things, but this perhaps was the most lucrative lead. And the most dangerous, alive with excitement and adventure.

Balthier let out a low whistle "Indeed. And may I ask who your sources are?"

"No" Riva said plainly. She wasn't going to have pirates bothering Old Dalan. She couldn't let that happen "But it's reliable" She added hastily "You can be sure of that"

"Where is this treasure located?" Fran asked slowly

"Necrohol of Nabudis" Riva said dramatically "Treasure of the Baknamy. But they guard it well, and it's hidden. Hidden somewhere in its depths"

Balthier looked toward Fran as if seeking confirmation of this story.

"It would appear we have nothing to lose" She said after a moment.

"Then we leave for Necrohol of Nabudis" Balthier said jabbing a few buttons on the control panel "I take it you can fight?" He added, nodding towards Riva

"Yes" She replied "I can fight well" This was true. Many days she had spent in her youth sparring with her friends, fighting wolves in the Estersand. By the age of fifteen, she was able to fell an adult Saurian with ease. However…..

"I have no weapon" She replied. She had planned on buying something in Balfonheim, but her swift departure with the pirate duo had not left her much time. "I don't normally carry one" She added without thinking

"A pirate with no ship and no weapon?" Balthier said, grinning. Riva blushed

"I was working on it" She mumbled.

"Hmm, well I'm sure we have something to lend you. We can't be travelling with a liability can we?"

"I am no liability" Riva protested determined to prove to these people she could be just as much of a pirate as they were "And I am adept with any weapon"

"Good. Now, we are to make a short detour before we pursue your Treasure of Nabudis. I hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all" Riva replied at once. She was keen to travel wherever she could and if the stories she had heard of Balthier and Fran were correct, their journey would not be at all boring in the slightest, which suited her just fine. "Where are we headed?"

"To see an old friend" Balthier replied, starting up the engine on the Strahl.


End file.
